Come Little Children
by xXloveangelsXx
Summary: Abused at the Dursleys Harry receives help from the most unlikely person. But why does He help? And what will happen to the savior now? Songfic. Warning: child abuse and non graphic rape.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N uhh another oneshot. Didn't plan this. It kinda just came when I heard this amazing song! Really it is amazing xD Oh and also it's dedicated to my bff Lulu (luv u sweetie pie) for being such an amazing friend and not freaking out xD**

**Warnings: child abuse and non graphic rape**

**Disclaimer: no, I obviously don't own Harry Potter, why would I write on ff. net if I did?**

**Anyway info on the song:**

**Name: Come Little Children**

**Composed by: James Horner  
Lyrics by: Brock Walsh  
Arranged and performed by: katethegreat19 (that's her youtube name)**

**You can listen to the song here: http : / / www. youtube. com / watch? v = MKlsUrfbiE0**

**(without spaces)**

**~0~Come Little Children~0~**

_**Come Little Children, I'll Take Thee Away  
Into A Land Of Enchantment  
**_

Images flew across his mind, staying but a mere second before his eyes, some of them which he didn't want to see and tried with all his might to get away from and others which he didn't even recognize. He was still aware of his surroundings, though he slowly, but steadily fell away from it all and in the end was finally consumed by his unconsciousness.

Almost immediately the quiet silence of his unconsciousness was abruptly shattered and he found himself, like he did every night, in the middle of another terrible nightmare. They harassed him each night and were almost as bad as reality.

His uncle stood above him, belt in his hand, the small evil eyes glinting murderously down at him. Harry tried to scoot away, but just ended up hitting his head against the headboard of his bed. Shivering from fear and panic he tried to beg, even though he knew it wouldn't matter, his uncle would just find it more fun to beat him.

"Please.." he tried, but it sounded smaller than a whisper. He knew he had already lost.

The fat pig like man grinned maliciously at his fruitless attempts to plead "oh how sweet boy, but you know you like it"

At this Harry flinched, whenever his uncle said that, it meant that it was not going to be a simple beating session, but something much much worse. Tears from fear and dread formed in his eyes making them sting, and as he closed his eyes hard, trying to will the nightmare away, they silently spread down across his cheeks leaving uncomfortable warmth behind.

Steps sounded in the small room, coming nearer, and he couldn't keep a frightened whimper from escaping his lips.

_No,no,no, I can't do this. No, please make it stop. Please someone, anyone! Help… _

He didn't know who he was crying out to, or why he was even trying. No one ever came to safe him in the real world, why would his nightmares be any different?

But they were.

Just as the hand of his uncle was about to grab him, the whole room, including the man, disappeared.

Stumbling down on his back, he could feel grass between his fingers. Surprised the boy-who-lived looked around and was astonished by what he saw.

He was surrounded by fields and trees, the sun shining lightly down on him. His first thought was that he had apparated, but that was only until he _really _took in his surroundings. The trees were no ordinary trees, they swirled and bent in unnatural, but beautiful shapes, and the leaves covering them were in various colors, reminding him of a rainbow. The grass was green, but when he looked up he was amazed by what he saw; the swelling sky above him was the deepest of purple and even though it was dark it made the whole picture so much lighter.

Where was this place? How did he get here?

Relived from finally having escaped a nightmare he couldn't help but wonder how he had did it. He had tried everything before, but nothing had happened then. Why was this time any different? Maybe he had died? No, nothing would ever be that simple with him.

He couldn't get to any conclusion on how he could have made any of this, but found that it didn't really matter that much to him, he was here and not in the nightmare. He was out of his uncle's reach for once. He was safe. The word felt unfamiliar to him, like if it was from a foreign language, but he new that he was right.

Just this once he was safe.

* * *

_**Come Little Children**_

_**The Time's Come To Play  
Here In My Garden Of Shadows  
**_

Since the night where the nightmare had vanished before his eyes, whenever Harry had gone to sleep and the nightmare started, he found himself in the imaginary dream world.

It was never the same, he always came to new parts and sometimes he even explored it on his own. The way the world was created was so peaceful to him, there was something serene about being alone in the never-ending garden of colorful forest and fields. His favorite place was by a small pond, the clear water mirroring the magnificent sky over him, and the calm, quiet sound of the water rippling around small stones disappearing into the forest. The sound soothed him, made him forget where he was and why, sometimes it even felt as if he fell asleep, though he knew he already was.

He had thought a lot about how the world was created since the first time he came there, and many possibilities had come to mind, but after having been there several times; he knew. He could feel it, the presence of another, someone familiar. And it was painfully obvious who the presence belonged to. At first he had tried to deny it, it couldn't be _Him, _what reasons would He have to help him? But he knew it was Him, he had just not wanted it to be.

The fact that his worst enemy was the one who saved him from his nightmares night after night made him wonder. Did no one else care? Not that he was that naïve he thought Voldemort cared, but no one had ever done anything, and it was not just about his nightmares, but his whole life. He had always been alone; he was a worthless freak as his uncle so often reminded him.

But even now that he new who was behind his escape he couldn't help but feel grateful. Every night he would fear that it would stop, that the dark lord only had done it to screw with his mind, and now didn't bother anymore. He feared that he would once again be terrorized of his nightmares.

But it never happened. He would always open his eyes to the purple sky, sometimes halfway covered by puffy yellow clouds. The way the colors made the world so different from the real soothed him, nothing in there would remind him of the horrors he would face when he awoke, and he found himself sleeping calmly for the first time in years. Slowly he even started feeling that his world was the reality and that the real world was his nightmare.

And in a way it was.

* * *

_**Follow Sweet Children, I'll Show Thee The Way  
Through All The Pain And The Sorrows  
**_

But Harry's small hope of happiness didn't last long.

The sky outside was clear, the stars shining brightly down at number four on Privet Drive, where a small child lay on his bed, clinging desperately to the sheets as he heard the sound of footsteps approaching. The doorknob turned slowly and a small ray of light steamed through the crack when it opened. Small wavering green eyes regarded the fat man standing in the doorway. His face was deep red and the eyes narrowed in anger. Harry shivered, what had he done now?

"You little filthy freak, its all your fault!" his uncle shouted madly

Harry pushed himself to the far side of the bed, as far away from the man as he could come, but knew it was futile. A large sweaty hand came brutally down on his tiny form and made him fall from the bed. Before he could even open his eyes again all of the air was pushed out of him as he received a kick in the stomach, another kick followed and Harry was certain he had broken some ribs – again.

The beating continued on and all he could do was scream and plead for it to be over. But it was far from over. As Harry suddenly felt himself being turned onto his stomach his mind panicked. _No, no, not that, anything but that! _He didn't know if he had said it out loud, he didn't know if he resisted, he was far away in his mind, tying to exit himself from the scene that was about to occur, but failed as he felt his pants being ripped from his thin body.

As his uncle went further the boy-who-lived screamed at the top of his lungs. The pain searing through his body was unbearable, tears flowed free from his tightly clenched eyes, and from his mouth came incoherent pleadings.

But only one could hear him.

_**Weep Not Poor Children  
For Life Is This Way  
Murdering Beauty And Passions**_

As the man above him filled his insides Harry felt something in his mind, it was like a shadow, hovering just outside his reach, like a forgotten memory trying to wind its way back. The battered boy caught himself hoping that it would be Him, that he had finally come to safe him again. He knew he shouldn't be thinking that way, he knew that his silent wishes for everything to be over were wrong, he was supposed to survive, to safe them all, but how could he when he couldn't even safe himself? _And why should he when no one ever bothered saving him. _

The last thought that ran through his mind wasn't his own, or was it? He was so confused, but hadn't the thought been right? No one saved him, so why was he supposed to safe them?

More blows stared to manhandle his small body and Harry's hoarse cries echoed in the night. Something clicked in his mind and the shadow filled his senses, it was all around him, but surprisingly he didn't feel scared. It lead him away, separated him from himself, he could still feel were he was, but he felt like he was the one watching and not the one laying beaten on the cold floor. It wasn't until his uncle finally got bored and left, that Harry came back. He didn't even register any change before he felt the sticky feeling of blood under him.

The presence was now back to being shadow-like, but held an unspoken promise of blissful oblivion. He just needed to get away from the blood pool. He knew that if he closed his eyes now he would be gone, but if his uncle or aunt found him like this in the morning everything would just be repeated.

With shaking hands slipping in the red fluid the boy tried to turn over, a sharp pain shot through his chest and he bit his lips drawing blood, trying to hold back a scream. Slowly with tears in his emerald eyes he laid down on his back, breathing heavily, trying to calm down the pain that seemed to roam over his entire body. Blinking away the tears he saw out of the window and into the night, the black sky hovering above filled with bright silver stars all shining mockingly down at him. He wished he could be that far away, far away from everything. But he could, he just needed to close his eyes and he knew he would be taken away.

With the last of his powers the so called savior crawled over to the bed leaving a trail of dirt and blood on his way. Heaving himself up on the bed was the hardest and he cried out in pain and relief when he finally lay down. His whole body was sore and his face was wet with tears and blood, the sheets got soaked with the blood that mingled with the other fluids. The darkness pulled on him and as he couldn't resist any longer he fell away, away from the pain and away form the sorrow.

* * *

_**Hush Now Dear Children, It Must Be This Way  
To Weary Of Life And Deceptions  
Rest Now My Children  
For Soon We'll Away  
into The Calm And The Quiet  
**_

At that night and ever other night since then when Harry's uncle took it all too far for Harry to want to think, a sweet oblivion overtook him when he fell asleep. He didn't enter the dream world like he used to, but was welcomed by an all consuming darkness.

The first time when he hadn't opened his eyes to the purple sky, he had thought that he was still awake, then that he had been abandoned, which had been a foolish thought, how could one be abandoned by someone who had never really been there in the first place? But all his doubts were washed away when he felt His presence around him. There was nothing there but darkness, and maybe He _was_ the darkness, Harry didn't really care, he was safe again and that was all that mattered.

He felt timeless in the darkness, and didn't even bother to walk around, the place could be endless or it could be a small room, he didn't know, he couldn't see and he didn't care. Actually the only thing he cared about these days was that the two worlds were there when he fell asleep. Every time his eyes would close and then open up to either colors or darkness Harry felt cared for, there was someone who cared enough to make this, someone who didn't just look away, and as the time went by he struggled less and less at the thought of that person being Voldemort. He knew he should feel wrong about that, that others would say he was being manipulated, but as long as it contained his salvation he didn't care about being manipulated.

To Harry the blackness wasn't cold it had a warm glow to it, white was cold, like snow, but black soothed him, it was no color, but more a feeling to him. A feeling of comfort, of belonging. Black was always seen as dark and evil, but it really just covered the unknown, and people were afraid of the unknown. Like here in his darkness where he couldn't see, he didn't know what might lie beyond, but it didn't bother him nor frighten him. In fact he was glad that all in here was unknown, that he didn't have to think when he went here, that nobody demanded anything from him.

Whenever he was in the nothingness he did just that; nothing. In contrast to when he was in the other world were he would explore, here he just relaxed, listened to the sound of nothing, and rested his broken body hoping that maybe one day the darkness could mend his shattered soul together as well. He was never completely alone in there though, the shadow of His presence would always accompany him, and sometimes the darkness would rap around him like a hug and he would lean into the embrace like a child seeking comfort from an adult.

He was content in there and didn't ever want to wake up. He just wanted his peaceful oblivion.

* * *

_**Come Little Children I'll Take Thee Away  
Into A Land Of Enchantment  
Come Little Children  
The Time's Come To Play  
Here In My Garden Of Shadows**_

It was after another one of those terrible evenings, that Harry, in his silent darkness, heard a call. It came from within him, but at the same time from the dark surrounding him.

_Soon, my child, do not worry. The time will come. Soon_

Harry searched for the voice, but as always there was nothing to see. He knew it was Him, even if he hadn't known before he would know now, the high cold voice could only belong to one person. Harry didn't know what the dark lord had meant by his words, the time? Time for what? Maybe he should answer? As he tried to come up with an answer he found that he had no idea what to say, what do you say to your supposed archenemy who also is the one who has rescued you from your miserable life time and time again? Well Harry didn't know, so he stayed silent and pondered upon His words. Should he feel scared? Had His words been a tread? If so Harry was glad, that meant He would soon kill him, that he could finally escape his life once and for all.

More days went by, but nothing happened, everything was still the same. Maybe he had interpreted His words wrong? But he didn't know what else they could possible mean. All the dark lord ever did concerning him was trying to kill him, but then again He was the one who had helped him when he had asked for it. All of Harry's thoughts were a blur and soon he gave up finding a meaning in them.

But he didn't have to wait long to get his answers. Two days after Harry woke up at the sound of screaming. He flashed open his eyes, and listened with a rapid beating heart. More shouting and high screams sounded from downstairs, Harry recognized his aunts voice as the scream, but then it mingled with a high cold laughter. All the hairs on Harry's body stood up at the sound and he suddenly felt freezing. He was here, after all that time He had finally come, and judging from the painted screams coming from his relatives He had come to kill him.

Relief was the first feeling that seemed through his body, it would end at last. He would never have to wake up ever again after tonight. He supposed he should be thinking about his life, having flashbacks and such, but who really wanted flashbacks of such a life? He tried to think of Ron and Hermione, but when he saw their smiling faces before his eyes all he felt was betrayal. They said they were his friends, but didn't friends help each other? Wouldn't his real friends trust him and believe him when he told them about his life at the Dursleys? No, there was nothing memorable about his life.

A green light lit up the house and all was suddenly silent again. This was it, now it was his turn. The sound of calm steps on the stairs moved closer and stopped momentarily in front of his door. Slowly the door swung in and Harry looked upon the most powerful dark wizard of all times, standing in the doorway clothed in pinch black robes that stood in contrast to his smooth pale skin stood Lord Voldemort. As Harry's emerald eyes locked on the blood red fear ran through his veins, His eyes shone wildly with uncontrollable anger.

Harry shut his eyes tightly, shivering, all he hoped for was a quick death, he didn't know if he could take any more beating. But what happened next shocked him. At the feeling of a warm hand laying gently on his cheek Harry's eyes flickered open again. Over him stood Voldemort, but the anger in His eyes had vanished and in its place was something Harry couldn't place, was there curiosity? Concern? Why would He be concerned? Maybe He thought the curse would rebound as it had done when he had been a baby. Harry knew it wouldn't, no one had ever saved him since his mother had sacrificed herself for him, so there was no love protecting him anymore.

He tried to open his mouth to tell this to Voldemort, but was once again shocked when a hand gently closed his mouth. He had never thought the dark lord could be so gentle, and the most shocking was the warmth of His hands, he didn't know why, but it had always seemed natural that He would have cold hands.

"Shh don't speak child" His cold voice said "You will never see this place again, I promise you that" at the words Harry felt a shiver run down his back. The dark lord stood up again reaching his full height.

"Like I told you child, the time has come" he said and extended his hand to Harry. The boy hesitated, looking confused.

"I'll take you away" He explained and the red orbs gleamed in the darkness. Harry frowned, but slowly raised himself up from the bed and grabbed the pale hand. _Where to? _Harry thought knowing He could hear him.

"Home" the dark lord answered smiling as he apparated away with the boy-who-lived, leaving the inhabitants of Little Whinging, Surrey on the street screaming at the sight of the burning number four.

* * *

It was not until several years later that the wizarding world came to know the truth of their savior's faith. All had thought that he had died along with his relatives, but the truth was far from it.

Without their savior, The Light had slowly crumbled, and that was what had lead to this day. A huge army of the dark forces stood outside the gates of Hogwarts, with a smirking dark lord at the front. Inside the castle's walls panic erupted at the sight, but horror and shock even more so at the sight of the person standing by the dark lord's side. A thin figure in black robes, with tainted eyes that shone with knowledge no child should have. But he had, and they had done nothing about it. A hardness came over the emerald eyes and The Lights former savior gritted his teeth as he prepared himself for payback.

**A/N well … did you like it? I have never written anything like this before, so I would be really happy to hear your opinion :) **

**That was your clue to REVIEW!**

**xD**

**And I'm sorry for any grammar mistakes btw**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Heeey everybody out there… somewhere… yeeah.. Anywho I just wanted to say that I have finally posted the sequel to this fanfiction. Since many of you wanted to know a bit more… eh and well .. go read it.. I guess. If you want to.**

**And I know you're not supposed to post a chapter only with an authors note so therefore I'm gonna write something… now**

The Prince and the fog

One upon a time there was a prince… named Harry (since this fanfiction is labeled with his name) and he walked along a winding road. But suddenly while he was looking at the sky he stumbled! He was knocked out and lay unconscious for a while. As he woke later in the evening he couldn't see anything because of this white, clammy fog. …. And… oh shit… it's not called fog… its frog… oh damn…

Eh… well I don't think any of you are reading this far anyway so I guess there is no need for me to continue xD


End file.
